1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting a plurality of fishing rods with reels when in their two-piece states and more particularly pertains to supporting and transporting fishing rods when disassembled into two pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for carrying fishing rods is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for carrying fishing rods heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting fishing rods and carrying them are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,357 to A. C. Collin, et al. a combination fishing rod carrier, holder and display hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,933 to J. Michael discloses a carrier for fishing poles and reels ready to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,190 to G. Wright discloses a carrier for rods with reels attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,366 to R. Rushton discloses a combined fishing rod holder, carrier and storage apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,324 to R. Rivers, et al. discloses a carrier strap assembly for carrying a plurality of fishing rods and reels.
In this respect, the devices for supporting a plurality of fishing rods with reels when in their two-piece states according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and transporting fishing rods when disassembled into two pieces.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for supporting a plurality of fishing rods with reels when in their two-piece states which can be used for supporting and transporting fishing rods when disassembled into two pieces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.